Tres días, un regalo y una pelirroja desquiciada
by Katescape
Summary: Lily Evans tiene tres días para descubrir qué regalo hacer a James por su cumpleaños. No es que le importe el moreno, desde luego, pero ya que hace las cosas, las hace bien.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama.

**Nota inicial: **Este one-shot va dedicado a Carlota, la persona que tan acertadamente me ha aconsejado fanfics que han cambiado de algún modo algún aspecto de mi vida. Además, me solucionó el problema de qué hacer con Peter, el merodeador olvidado, y me ha proporcionado interesantes conversaciones a lo largo de este verano (somos frikis, ¡y qué!). Muchas gracias por absolutamente todo, _Remus_. Espero que este pequeño relato te guste, pues, de algún modo, ha formado parte de nuestra infancia.

**Consejo musical: **"Things I'll never say", de Avril Lavigne. Fue la banda sonora del fanfic en todas sus etapas.

* * *

**Tres días, un regalo y una pelirroja desquiciada**

* * *

Había algo que no cuadraba en esos sentimientos que estaba teniendo. Quizás era la primavera; quizás era el hecho de que estuviesen escuchando el canto de los pájaros procedente de los jardines mientras ellos se encontraban encerrados en las mazmorras preparando una poción crecepelo. Fuese lo que fuese, a Lily le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio a James Potter coger la mano de Samantha Greene por debajo de la mesa. Suspiró y puso su cara de circunstancias, es decir, la que empleaba siempre que Potter la molestaba de alguna de las maneras posibles —ya fuese mandándole un peluche cantarín o haciendo gala de sus dotes para el quidditch delante de los alumnos de primero—. En esos momentos la molestaba el hecho de que no le hiciese caso; los ojos de James ya no miraban cada movimiento de Lily, sino que se centraban en Samantha. Y por extraño que pareciese —puesto que Lily había rechazado a James siete mil cuatrocientas ochenta y dos veces—, era algo que echaba de menos.

Terminó la poción y guardó una muestra en un pequeño botecito. Luego vació el caldero, se echó la mochila al hombro entregando a Slughorn el trabajo. El viejo profesor la miró sonriente y apuntó diez puntos para Gryffindor por la rapidez en la ejecución de la tarea. Cuando pasó al lado de James, sus miradas se cruzaron una vez, antes de que Lily girase la cara y se dirigiese a la puerta con paso firme.

—Lily, estás completamente desquiciada. ¡Desquiciada, desquiciada, desquiciada...! —susurró para sí misma yendo hacia la Sala Común.

—Eh, Evans —la voz de James hizo que parase, preguntándose si Potter habría escuchado alguno de sus desvaríos—. Te has dejado esto en clase —agregó alargándole una cuchara de madera.

—Ah, gracias Potter —estaba a punto de reemprender su camino cuando el chico se lo impidió.

—Espera. Como sabrás, dentro de tres días es mi cumpleaños.

—Ajá. —_Qué interesante._

—El caso es que me preguntaba si ibas a regalarme algo —James desvió la mirada, clavándola en un cuadro con dos magos que bailaban un vals.

—¿Regalarte algo? Potter, ¿qué mosca...?

—Porque sólo hay un regalo que quiera ¿sabes? Y sólo puedes dármelo tú —la cortó, serio. Lily enrojeció levemente pero en seguida se repuso.

—Bueno Potter, no sé en qué estabas pensando, sinceramente, pero obviamente no tenía intención de hacerte ningún regalo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a terminar los deberes antes de la reunión de prefectos. Si ves a Remus, dile que le espero en la puerta del aula de Encantamientos a las siete en punto.

Sin embargo, el enigma del regalo de James la torturó mentalmente toda la tarde. Subió a su cuarto, abrió el baúl y, tras sacar la gran bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores que le había comprado, se sentó en la cama a pensar qué era a lo que se refería el chico. Si fuese algo de Honeyduckes —se dijo— no podría hacerle únicamente ella el regalo, por lo que lo mejor era comerse las pruebas antes de que alguien sugiriese que Lily Evans iba a ser amable con James Potter.

Cuando dieron las siete y ya se encontraba esperando a Lupin, Lily no había adelantado nada de sus deberes, no había estudiado para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y, por supuesto, no había parado de pensar en el regalo de James. Estuvo tentada de preguntarle a Remus cuando éste apareció sonriente a su encuentro, pero se contuvo. No quería levantar sospechas. Al fin y al cabo, era Lily Evans. Tenía una reputación por mantener.

* * *

Dos días. Quedaban sólo dos días y una parte de sí misma le decía: "Lily, es Potter, no le tienes que regalar nada; deja que sea Sam la que le de su regalo especial", pero su otra mitad le chillaba: "¡Al cuerno! Quiero a James sólo para mí". Y es que aunque nunca lo admitiese, se había habituado tanto a las atenciones del moreno que ahora que no las tenía le faltaba algo.

Quizás fue eso lo que la animó a abordar a Sirius Black para intentar sonsacarle algo. No es que Black fuese santo de su devoción —sobre todo tras haber roto con Julliet Mason, la mejor amiga de Lily—, pero lo necesitaba. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Sí que debía de estar desquiciada, desviada y todos los adjetivos que comenzasen por "des" para acercarse al chico.

Decidió que, dada su situación, lo mejor era sacarle sutilmente a Sirius pequeños retazos del regalo que tenía James en mente.

—Buenos días, Black. Hace un tiempo buenísimo, ¿verdad?

El chico la miró estupefacto mientras Lily se sentaba a su lado sonriente, dejándose caer en la mullida hierba y quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme.

—¿Qué quieres, Evans?

—Joder, Black, eres un borde. ¿No puedo, simplemente, querer sentarme a tu lado en tan fantástico día? Sobre todo a dos días del cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo. Me figuro que Potter, en toda su arrogancia, no habrá parado de hablar de alguna cosa que le hiciese especial ilusión. ¿Me equivoco?

Definitivamente, Lily Evans era la sutileza hecha bruja. Gracias a Merlín, Sirius tampoco le prestaba tanta atención como la que se prestaba a sí mismo.

—No ha hablado de nada, pero sé que mi regalo va a ser el que más le guste —dijo el chico confiado.

—¿Y eso? —Lily chirrió los dientes; no sabía si era una broma de mal gusto y Potter y Black se estaban riendo de ella o realmente Sirius no sabía nada.

—¡Está claro! Soy su mejor amigo. Si no lo conozco yo, ¿quién lo hará?

Viendo que la conversación no la estaba llevando a ningún sitio, decidió ponerle fin y retirarse con dignidad.

—Ajá, muy revelador, Black. Si me disculpas...

—Espera, ¿le ibas a regalar algo? —al parecer, Sirius no era tan tonto como parecía. El chico compuso una sonrisa a medio camino entre divertida e irónica.

—¿Yo? No sé en qué dimensión vives, Black, pero sólo hago regalos a mis amigos. Y, obviamente, ni tú ni Potter lo sois.

* * *

Un día. Quedaba un maldito día y Lily no sabía qué demonios era lo que James le había querido decir con "el regalo que sólo podía hacerle ella". Los dos días anteriores, Potter no le había dirigido la palabra; se había limitado a sentarse en la mesa, pasear por los pasillos y unirse por la boca con su novia. En definitiva: se había limitado a irritar a Lily. Y claro, Lily no se iba a quedar atrás: a cada desplante que Potter le hacía, ella correspondía con otro aún mayor. Parecía como si nunca se hubiesen llevado peor, pero lo cierto era que Lily sonreía para sus adentros cada vez que insultaba a James, e incluso podía ver la alegría en los ojos del chico cuando ella le dirigía la palabra, aunque fuese para humillarle.

Eran cuatro merodeadores: ya había hablado —si es que podía llamarse así al intercambio de palabras del día anterior— con Black y éste no le había esclarecido demasiado. Era obvio que no iba a recurrir a Potter, pues se trataba de su cumpleaños. Quedaban Lupin y Pettigrew. Lily hizo un repaso mental de los pros y contras de confesar a Remus su intención de regalarle algo a su mejor amigo y finalmente optó por ir a preguntar a Peter.

Pettigrew siempre llegaba tarde a Transformaciones, la primera lección del día, por lo que Lily remoloneó un poco más de lo normal en el Gran Comedor. Lo justo para entrar a la vez que su objetivo en el aula.

—Oye, Peter… —comenzó la chica. El aludido temblaba como una hoja—. ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo prisa, lo siento —musitó atropelladamente entrando a clase bajo la atenta mirada de McGonagall.

Lily intentó atraer su atención con trozos de pergaminos que impactaban directamente en la nuca del chico, pero si éste se percató en algún momento de que la pelirroja quería algo de él, no lo demostró. Es más, se hundió poco a poco en su libro e ignoró incluso a Remus, su compañero de pupitre. Estaba claro que atrapar a Peter no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Durante el resto del día, Pettigrew evitó cualquier tipo de contacto con Lily. Cada vez que ella captaba su mirada y le sonreía indicándole si podían hablar, el merodeador apartaba la vista y se concentraba en otra tarea. Si ella le esperaba a la entrada o salida de alguna clase, Peter se las arreglaba para camuflarse entre la gente y que la chica no lograse distinguirle bien. Cuando le buscó por los terrenos del colegio en su lugar de siempre —en las faldas de James, aplaudiendo estúpidamente cada movimiento de su idolatrado amigo—, ni siquiera se encontraba allí. Y Lily se empezó a desesperar.

Abatida, iba hacia la Sala Común cuando lo vio. Silbando alegremente una melodía que habían aprendido en Estudios Muggles, camino de la biblioteca. Lily no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió en pos de Peter.

—¡Peter! ¡Espera!

El chico se giró y la miró asustado echando a correr en dirección contraria. Lily lo persiguió durante tres pisos, hasta que al final Pettigrew desapareció. No había ninguna puerta de ningún aula abierta. Tampoco ningún pasadizo cerca. Simplemente, se esfumó. Exasperada, Lily pegó una patada a una rata que paseaba por su lado y ésta emitió un agudo chillido de dolor. Luego, volvió a su cuarto a devanarse los sesos una última vez.

* * *

Ya no quedaba ningún día. Era el momento de enfrentarse al hecho de que no tenía ningún regalo para James. Podía negárselo todo lo que quisiese, pero sí, le importaba que el chico la mirase decepcionado porque ella, la que se suponía que era el amor de su vida, no sabía ni siquiera qué maldito regalo quería él. Ya podía ver los ojos castaños del chico sin ese característico brillo en la mirada; aquel brillo que aparecía siempre que Lily le dirigía la palabra; el mismo que cuando ganaba un partido de quidditch y la pelirroja animaba a su casa —no a él, desde luego— desde las gradas. Aquel día, Lily Evans iba a ser la culpable de la desaparición de ese brillo.

James se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos cuando ella se acercó. Peter daba botes emocionado cada vez que el moreno abría un regalo, mientras que Sirius y Remus se reían de él por lo bajo. Se aclaró la garganta haciéndose notar.

—Buenos días, Potter. Veo que es tu cumpleaños. Felicidades —dijo en tono casual, como si no le importase lo más mínimo que James cumpliese años. Como si se acabase de acordar de ello y no llevase tres días dándole vueltas al asunto.

—Muchas gracias, Lily —otra vez ese estúpido brillo en la mirada que lo hacía todo más complicado—. Sabía que me felicitarías.

—Ya bueno, no ha sido muy complicado saber que era tu cumpleaños. Prácticamente todas las chicas hablaban de ello en los baños. Yo tendría cuidado con los bombones hoy: estoy segura de que muchos de ellos contienen amortentia.

—Bueno, si tú no aceptas salir conmigo, tendré que conformarme con ellos, ¿no crees? Ahora que incluso Samantha me ha dejado, tendré que encontrar a otra persona en la que centrar mis atenciones.

Lily recibió una punzada de celos ante ese comentario y, en ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea totalmente descabellada que le iba a acarrear muchos problemas con su conciencia, pero que bien valía la pena intentar. Lily había encontrado un regalo para James.

—Por cierto, Potter, aún no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Vaya, vaya, pensaba que sólo regalabas a tus amigos —comentó Sirius, irónico, detrás suyo.

—Cállate, Black —rugió Lily—. Y bien, ¿lo quieres o no? —inquirió impaciente a James. El chico asintió sonriente y ella le besó.

No se lo había pensado dos veces, simplemente había buscado la boca de él y James la había recibido gustoso. Sintió cómo la agarraba por la nuca, aprisionándola, como con miedo de que ella fuese a escaparse. Lo que el chico no sabía —y ella nunca iba a admitir— era que Lily Evans no tenía intención de separarse, pues aunque hasta ese momento no lo supiese, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquel beso.

—Gracias —dijo James minutos más tarde—. Sabía que descubrirías tu regalo.

—Ya, bueno, no era tan complicado después de todo —contestó Lily nerviosa.

—Y ahora, Lilian Evans, ¿vas a negarte a salir conmigo? Mira que es la vez número siete mil cuatrocientas ochenta y tres. Es un número bonito, ¿no crees?

—Si me devuelves mi regalo, quizás me lo piense.

James sonrió y volvió a besarla.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Comencé este fanfic hace poco más de un año. Me quedé estancada tras la parte de Sirius y hoy, después de más de 365 días comiéndome la cabeza, otro cerebro me ha ayudado a seguir con la historia. Gracias de nuevo, Carlota.

James y Lily son muy especiales para mí, pues fueron los que me hicieron sumergirme en el fandom de Harry Potter, leer fanfics, escribir sobre ellos. Poco se sabe de los padres de Harry, pero su historia me parece digna de ser contada. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no me había atrevido a colgar nada de ellos porque nada estaba a su altura. Espero haber conseguido ser un poco digna de ellos con este one-shot.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
